


Little Jotun

by Donya



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Feels, Fluff, Gen, baby Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Frigga became Loki's mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Jotun

Frigga waited patiently for the return of her beloved king. The war with the Jotuns lasted much longer than it was initially expected. Little Thor, too young to understand the reason of his father's absence, asked after him every day and Frigga always promised that Odin would join them soon.

Odin did came back, eventually. Not alone, though, he brought a tiny bundle, an old, stained piece of fabric wrapped around something he held in his arms protectively. His usually stern expression softened every time he lowered his gaze and met a pair of big, shiny eyes. He explained who the child was and assumed that Frigga would just agree with him and take the baby to feed him.

She wanted another child, having tasted the sweetnees of motherhood. Thor brightened her days and she loved him more and more. However, he was not truly hers. Frigga wished to have a child of her blood, even if it seemed selfish and low. Years passed and Thor was still the only child. And then Odin gave Frigga another baby boy to take care of.

Despite his parentage and the shock the journey from Jotunheim must have caused, little Loki was strangely calm. Laid on his back in Thor's old crib, he babbled quietly, his tightly clenched fists waving in the air. There was nothing appaling or unlikeable about him, a normal, pink, chubby baby, so sweet that the only natural reaction was to coo to him and touch his delightfully soft skin. Frigga stood by the crib and watched uncoordinated movements of the tiniest Jotun. That was not what she planned, someone else's child that would never really belong to her.

Loki maintained the eye contact with her, apparently quite curious of the silent woman. After a moment or two, he smiled cautiously. Frigga's heart melted, the baby was reaching out to her, asking for her warmth and love. Loki correctly read her expression and grinned, proudly presenting his toothless gums. Frigga smiled back and to amuse her, Loki gripped his right foot and tried to put it into his mouth.

'Come here,' she whispered and gently lifted the baby, pressed him against her chest, tenderly rubbing his back. Loki babbled some more, his little fingers clutched at Frigga's dress. He sighed and promptly fell asleep, exhausted.

Frigga rocked him in her arms, allowed herself to kiss the baby's head, touch his tiny foot. It was too late to leave him, the boy became her son. Odin wanted to use Loki in the future to unite the two kingdoms. At that time, though, Loki was a defenceless baby and Frigga swore to keep him safe.

**Author's Note:**

> It's irrelevant to the story, but my three months old kitten died today.


End file.
